


Icarus (A boy who was so alive until he wasn't)

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults being totally awful, Angst, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come child, and let me tell you a story.<br/>It's a sad one, but something you need to hear. You're old enough now, I think.</p><p>He was so young.<br/>They were all so young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus (A boy who was so alive until he wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So, things you need to know. This story does involve major character suicide. If you don't like that or it triggers you, I will not be offended. Think about you first.

He was so young.

He didn’t know better.

It doesn’t matter now.

Here is your lesson: those that try are those who fall, and those who don’t know they’re about to fall have it the worst of all.

He was like Icarus, I think. So bright and beautiful, so creative and _alive_. And, in the end, he had so far to fall.

We’ll call him Icarus, then.

Here is the story:

Icarus was in love with a boy, who was in love with a girl, who was in love with a boy, who was in love with Icarus.

Complicated, right?

_Not really._

It was a circle of heartbreak for all involved, because when I say _in love_ – I mean it.

He was so young (they were all _so young_ ) to be that deeply in love with another person. And Icarus, who was smart and creative and _beautiful_ – he was perceptive enough to know that.

So, when he realized that this boy he was in love with (a boy who was _completely oblivious_ – how could he be so _stupid_ ) was in love with a girl who was in love with a boy (who was in love with Icarus, but even Icarus was not perceptive enough to know that) he began to spiral out of control.

He knew that he would be denied this love, but he also knew he had to try.

So he writes his love a note (after, it is the only thing that remains of him) and leaves it for his love to find.

His love finds it. (It doesn’t go very well).

Icarus and his circle of heartbroken people grew and lived in a small town, built on _traditional family values_ (god does it make me _sick_ , now) and this town has always been open about its hatred for the gay community. When he finds the note, so is Icarus’s love. (Humanity has always been so afraid of what it doesn’t understand).

Icarus, before all of this, was very popular. He was smart, and kind, and people loved him. Now, people gawked at him in the hallways, and stayed as far out of his path as they could. (While all of this happened, the boy who loved Icarus watched from the shadows. He was _afraid_ , and _after_ , he hated himself for a very long time. _What if he had said something?_ )

The human body can take much, but the soul itself can only hold out so long. (Icarus held out for such a long time. He always had so much _heart_ , so much _soul-_ )

Eventually, Icarus broke under the pressure.

(That day, he didn’t show up at school. _Oh, don’t worry about the fag_ , they said. Now, I wish someone had.)

The girl (who was in love with the boy who was in love with Icarus) lived across the street from Icarus.

 _That day_ , when she came home, the house across the street was on fire.

(When she called 911, they picked up. _There’s a fire_ , she said. _Where_ , they asked. She gave them the address. They hung up. No one came.)

Later, when the house was just ash and dust and the fire department finally came, they could find nothing. They told this to the girl. ( _That’s because you weren’t here_ , she screamed at them. _No_ , they replied. _There was no one in the house_. She stared. _You’re all monsters_ , she snarled. Later, when she realizes they were telling the truth, _there was no one inside the house-_ she still doesn’t relinquish the statement. She was telling the truth.)

The girl (who was in love with the boy who was in love with Icarus) went inside her house. She cried. Then she turned on the news. It said nothing about the fire, and she was angry. She was about to turn it off when suddenly – _BREAKING NEWS! GAY TEENAGER FOUND DEAD AFTER JUMPING OFF FIFTEEN STORY BUILDING._

She was horrified. She had done nothing for _too long_ and now it was _too late_.

_He was so young._

_(In the end, he had a long way to fall)._

Here is your lesson child. _Listen well._ There are three things you need to realize from this story.

 _One._ Notice how there are almost no adults in this story? That is because almost none were involved. Adults are blind to the plights of children, and they will _not_ listen to you. Remember that. _Use it._

 _Two._ Do not _ever_ assume someone is okay just because they say they are. If you don’t believe them to be, intervene. An angry friend is better than a dead one. The girl (who was in love with the boy who was in love with Icarus) had taken Icarus at his word when he said he was okay. (He wasn’t, and she knows that now. But back then, she was too naïve. Too trusting. Not tainted by the harsh reality of the world. _She was so young._ )

 _Three._ The world is a terrible place, and it twists people in the most horrible of ways. (Icarus, tainted by the hatred of the people around him who all hated him _and he didn’t know why_. Icarus’s love, who was broken by the years of repetition of the same hatred that caused Icarus to take that final leap towards the sun – he still remembers, to this day, and it haunts him. _It haunts all of us._ The girl who was in love with the boy who loved Icarus. She was the most broken – _after Icarus of course_ – the most changed. Humanity had failed her that day. Had failed the boy she knew so little of. And finally, the boy who was in love with Icarus. The _coward_. The one who saw everything, saw _beautiful, wonderful_ , Icarus through to the end, and was so afraid that he couldn’t take that final step. Couldn’t help Icarus. He was the one who let him fall.)

I love your father, child, but Icarus was my first love.

He was beautiful.

I was afraid.

_We were all so young._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you liked it. Or, well, I kind of hope you hated it? Like in a good way?  
> Please Review! Comments are my lifeblood; I need them to keep writing. So please review.


End file.
